


Set You Free

by Fallenangel87



Category: Dexter (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mosercest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:25:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9260522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenangel87/pseuds/Fallenangel87
Summary: He is his brother and the only one he ever wanted to set free.





	

The boat trip is nice, peaceful as they sat in the dark together; they sat in the boat, hands grasped together. Blood dries on Brian's face as he looks at the dark water, he feels Dexter's eyes fixed on him. Brian looks over at his brother, his hair is messy and he has blood splattered on his face as well; he looks beautiful as his face is illuminated by the pale moonlight, showing off every gorgeous feature. He leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to the other's lips, one hand sliding to the back of the strawberry blonde's neck and he pulled him closer to his form. They stayed like that for a while, just kissing in their boat, staying close to each other even after they had broken the kiss. "I am glad to be here with you." Dexter whispered into the darkness, the words catching in the night air right between them. "It is only the beginning, little brother." Brian told him softly, pressing their foreheads together as they smiled at each other. "I love you." The younger man said as he kissed him once more. "I love you too." He informed him honestly. Despite them not saying it, both knew that they cared deeply for Deb because-despite everything-she was a good person and Dexter loved her as his sister. Brian's hands cupped Dexter's face in his hands, his thumbs stroking gently over his cheeks. "Dex, you're distant, just be here with me for a while." Dexter nodded and held him close, after all, Brian was his brother and the only one he had ever truly wanted to set free. His brother was like a caged bird, so much potential in life, but restrained and held down...He was free now, though, drawing his dying breath as he laid in Dexter's arms, Dexter holding him close as the life drained from his body.


End file.
